<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personal Nurse by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165325">Personal Nurse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance'>The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Language, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiji’s appetite screws him over, but you’re there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Towa Haiji/Adult Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Personal Nurse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another cute story! I hope you guys don’t mind the simplicity of the stuff I’m going to post for this Valentine’s Day that’s similar to “Diary Of A Towa.” You know, short and simple stuff to try out new ideas and styles. After recovering from stupid drama, I fell behind on what I wanted to plan for this, so that’s what I came up with, but don’t worry! I’ll still write traditional stories such as this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Personal Nurse</span>
  </b>
</h2><p>“Babe!” Haiji called from upstairs. “Get over here!”</p><p>You were playing a video game when he hollered from above. Confused about what had him bursting with joy, you paused your game and went upstairs.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Look!” He lifted his phone with a large grin, showing you an advertisement for a new restaurant.</p><p>You read through it, intrigued by what it had to offer. “Why am I not surprised?” You asked jokingly. “I should have known food was part of the equation.”</p><p>“We’re going there for our date tonight. Get dressed.”</p><p>“Haiji, it’s barely three.”</p><p>“Then decide on what you’re going to wear,” he said like it was a simple solution.</p><p>“You can’t tell me what to do.” You gave him a fake pout, crossing your arms for a better performance.</p><p>“I’ll let you pick my outfit.”</p><p>“Deal!” You hurried off to save your game and dashed back upstairs, ready to start modeling your outfits. For Haiji to be this eager to go to a new restaurant that he would allow you to pick his clothes was a rarity.</p><p>Later in the evening, Haiji stood in front of his full-length mirror. The outfit you chose for him was a light green shirt with dark green vines decorating the majority of it. Red roses covered the vines to add a little pop. The pants were an even darker green and accentuated his legs. Simple black shoes with tiny roses on the ankles completed the outfit.</p><p>He finished tying his hair in a ponytail. “You got an eye for style. I was afraid you’d pick random colors and a wacky hairstyle.”</p><p>“Liar,” you jested, preening yourself. “How do I look?”</p><p>“Sexy as fuck,” he stated without a second thought and a big, pearly white smile. “Let’s go!”</p>
<hr/><p>You and Haiji returned home from your romantic date. Less than an hour and a half later. Haiji had been so excited, he practically held your hand as he led the way out and got his motorcycle ready. Your date ordered over half the menu, as expected from Haiji Towa. Dinner was amazing, but Haiji developed a stomachache before he was able to have dessert. </p><p>Now he regretted ever going to that restaurant. Your night of romance was cut short, but that was the least of your concerns. </p><p>“Haiji?” You patted his head, worried about him.</p><p>“My stomach,” he whined, nuzzling the pillow. “I know I eat a lot, but we both know I have a huge appetite.”</p><p>“Then something must have disagreed with you.” Whatever it was, neither of you knew.</p><p>Haiji groaned again, his arms wrapped around his upset stomach. “I don’t fucking know <i>what</i> decided to make me suffer.” He curled into a ball. “I hope it’s not food poisoning. I don’t feel so good, babe…!”</p><p>“I know, Haiji, I know. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>You carefully helped him stand and took him to the bedroom as slow as possible to avoid making his sour stomach worse than it already was. He winced during each step. You had a bad feeling his stomach was spinning around and around, and he looked so miserable.</p><p>Pillows supported him and kept him in a semi-sitting position. Once you were sure he was comfortable, you helped him take his shoes off and undo his ponytail. Haiji’s distressed whimpers filled the room. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said with a pained expression.</p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“For fucking up our date. This was supposed to be special.”</p><p>“No, no, Haiji, it’s okay,” you reassured him by holding his hand. “It wasn’t your fault you got sick. Don’t worry about it. We can go out another night. Just relax, and I’ll get you something for your stomach.”</p><p>Haiji’s eyes shot open, and he vehemently shook his head. “No! You’re insane! My stomach is giving me hell!”</p><p>“I know, but we have to do something about it.”</p><p>“Babe, no! It won’t work.”</p><p>“How do you know???”</p><p>Haiji didn’t answer right away. For a second you feared he might throw up and not make it to the bathroom in time, so you moved the small red trash can closer to the bed. </p><p>“Haiji, please. Let me help, or neither of us will be able to sleep.”</p><p>After heaving a few times to fight off the nauseating feeling, he surrendered. “Fine, but hurry!”</p><p>You bolted out of the room by the time he finished and quickly brought the medicine for him. Severe stomachaches were something you were familiar with yourself, and the medicine you had to counter them was the best brand you knew and trusted. It had worked its magic every time for you, and you were certain it would do the same for Haiji. </p><p>You took a seat next to him, and poured the proper dosage in the tiny cup that came with the bottle. “Here, Haiji. I promise you’ll feel better soon.”</p><p>“Forget it, I changed my mind,” he said hastily, repulsed by the thick white liquid. </p><p>“Haiji,” you sighed in frustration and compassion. “Just drink it.” </p><p>His silver hand covered his mouth. “It’ll only make it worse...!”</p><p>“Again, how do you know? It always makes me feel better when I’m sick. Just trust me.” No response. “Please. I promise your stomachache will be gone before you know it.”</p><p>Haiji didn’t answer and looked away, but the torture persisted. He looked terribly green, you knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it all night. No longer able to deny your offer, Haiji snatched the cup and drank the medicine in one quick gulp. The disgusting taste made him cringe, but you handed him a glass of water. Afraid it might provoke his stomach, he only took one small sip. It didn’t fully wash away the taste, but that was nothing. He could deal with it. What mattered was for his stomach to stop tormenting him.</p><p>You remained by his side, stroking his hair to help him relax. “Deep breaths, Haiji. Try to ignore it.”</p><p>Haiji obeyed, but after a few moments, he panted and whimpered. “I can’t…! It feels like hell!”</p><p>“I know…I know.” You kept caressing his hair, trying too soothe him, to distract him from his upset stomach. He looked like he wanted to cry. You marked his cheek with a him a sympathetic kiss. “Just give it time. Don’t think about it.”</p><p>“It’s impossible when it feels like bombs are exploding in my stomach.”</p><p>“I promise the medicine will work. Just be patient. Relax.”</p><p>Haiji wasn’t convinced, but he did as he was told. He closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths. Breathe in…breathe out. Breathe in…breathe out. He maintained an even rhythm, focusing on his breathing. Your fingers caressed his black locks, a gesture you knew Haiji loved.</p><p>The process lasted for several minutes. You sensed his stomachache was starting to subside when his tense features relaxed. You rejoiced inwardly at his silent relief. Your gentle strokes soothed him to the point that he was dozing off. </p><p>“Rest,” you whispered.</p><p>His head tilted slightly to the side. You helped him lay down, careful to not wake him up. Just when you were about to tuck him under the bedsheets, he sprang into a seating position with a gasp.</p><p>“Haiji?!”</p><p>His hand smacked over his mouth, and he darted to the bathroom. ”Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!” </p><p>You flinched when you listened to him getting everything out of his system. It was uncomfortable, but you knew it would end the difficult experience. </p><p>“Babe-” he coughed aggressively into the toilet. </p><p>You hurried into the bathroom, ignoring what was in front of Haiji. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Hold my hair!” He said so fast, the words sounded like one large word.</p><p>You held his hair behind him as he threw up. Rubbing his back, you waited until he was finished, distracting yourself by looking at anything else in the fancy bathroom.</p><p>Eventually, Haiji was no longer vomiting. When he believed he was done, he heaved and tried to get off his knees only to throw up more. Despite the discomfort, you didn’t leave his side.</p><p>He finally stopped after that, panting and coughing. You peeked over his shoulder to check on him.</p><p>“Haiji…?” You rubbed his back. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Haiji was still on his knees, wiping his mouth with toilet paper. He gave a trembling nod. “Y-Yeah…I’m fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Haiji nodded again. “Okay.”</p><p>After you released his hair, Haiji rose and flushed the toilet, then rinsed his mouth. You followed him out of the bathroom and helped him return to bed.</p><p>“How do you feel?” </p><p>Haiji sighed as his head hit the pillow. A weary smile came to light. “I’ve never felt so relieved.”</p><p>You smiled back. “I’m glad.” You wiped away the sweat from his forehead. “You should get some sleep.”</p><p>He pouted. “But it’s eight-thirty…” His eyes fluttered as he yawned. “…Okay, maybe you’re right.”</p><p>You pecked his cheek. “Good night, Haiji. I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>Haiji yawned again and closed his eyes. Not a minute had passed when he drifted to sleep. His chest rose and fell, his hair spread out on the pillow. He looked peaceful now as he slept, free from the wretched stomachache. You watched him intently, brushing his cheek with the back of your hand. He smiled lightly and nuzzled your hand in his sleep. </p><p>Admiring his sleeping form made you want to call it an early night as well, so after a change of clothes, you fell asleep cuddling him.</p>
<hr/><p>Haiji was already enjoying a massive breakfast by the time you woke up and entered the kitchen. Pancakes galore welcomed your line of vision, looking their absolute fluffiest. Plates of eggs, sausage patties, biscuits, and plenty of toast surrounded them, and a jar of strawberry jam sat next to the juice carton.</p><p>“Looks like you’re back to normal,” you teased, loving how happy he looked. </p><p>“I was starving, and I wasn’t going to wait.” He applied a thick coat of jam on some toast.</p><p>You pressed your lips over his, kissing him deeply and cupping his prickly face. “Now that’s the Haiji I know.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s all thanks to my cute nurse.” He winked at you. “By the way, your plate is right there. Better hurry before I hog your share.”</p><p>You giggled and joined him at the table, glad to see him feeling much better. No more trips to that particular restaurant ever again. Besides, he needed to make up for your date.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>